Shuraiya Bascùd
| image= | jname=シュライヤ・バスクード| rname=''Shuraiya Basukūdo''| ename=N/A| first=Movie 4| affltion=Neutral; Gasparde Pirates (former)| ocupation=Bounty Hunter| epithet= |}}| jva=Mitsuru Miyamoto| eva=| }} "Pirate Executioner" Shuraiya Bascùd is a character from the fourth One Piece movie, a bounty hunter who's after Gasparde to avenge the deaths of his parents and sister.One Piece Anime - Movie 4, Shuraiya Bascùd is introduced. Appearance He has a hook shaped tattoo on his left cheek and sometimes wears a black hat. His jacket is yellow with a print on it like his tattoo, only larger, and with the word 'SICK' under it. His jacket has black stripes on both arms, a zipper in the front, and a black collar. He has chin length, light brown, wavy hair and black pants. Sometimes, he will have either one or both of his hands in his pant pockets. Abilities and Powers Shuraiya is an agile fighter, who has no real weapon prowess, but is capable of thinking quickly and using the surroundings to his advantage. He is also very good at improvising. When engaged in combat he seems to wield a shovel and primarily fights with his legs, similarly to Sanji. When he displayed his abilities in the underground pirate lounge, he caught the interest of Gasparde, who invited Shuraiya to join his crew. History He is first seen eating at a table and is angry at Luffy when Luffy steals the food that he wanted. He then walks over and slams Luffy into the table, causing it to break in half. Only then does he realize that Luffy can stretch, prompting Chopper and Usopp remark "A little slow there". After a few moments, Gasparde's crew comes over and a brawl begins. He then goes on to join Gasparde's crew. Later during the race, he challenges Gasparde, only to have to fight Needless. After a long fight, Shuraiya defeats Needless by trapping him with his own claws. In his weakened state, he is no match for Gasparde and has to be knocked out by Luffy to keep from getting killed by his thirst for revenge. He is later saved from Gasparde's sinking ship along with Luffy by Biera. With Gasparde defeated, his reason for living, he gives up until Biera reveals that his sister, Adelle Bascùd, is still alive. At first he is reluctant to be with her since he is tainted from bounty hunting. But Biera convinces him otherwise and he vows to start a new life for them. Trivia * Just like Luffy, he also has a "bottomless stomach" and can eat a lot of food. * Also, judging by his appearance and fighting style it is possible to assume that he is somewhat based off of the martial artist Bruce Lee. * The order of his and his sister's names is different from the usual order of character names in One Piece. For them, the given name comes before the family name, causing an inconsistency. References Site Navigation Category:Non-Canon Characters Category: Male Category: Bounty Hunters Category: Non-Canon Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies